OSP
Ochotnicza straż pożarna (OSP) - frakcja mem, urzędówką działającą na serwerze pylife, powstała na życzenie cimcirimciego, który zarządzając PSP, pragnął jeszcze czegoś w rodzaju czyśca dla nowych strażaków, OSP miało głównie zajmować się gaszeniem pożarów lokalnych. Geneza Cimcirimci jest oficjalnie uznawany za założyciela i pomysłodawcę Ochotniczej Straży Pożarnej, jego pomysł został zaakceptowany i zrealizowany przez Magę, RCONkę zajmującą się frakcjami. Wkrótce potem OSP powstało jako frakcja urzędowa, do której dołączyć mógł każdy gracz z 50 punktami reputacji. Od frakcyjnej PSP odróżniał ją właśnie brak rekrutacji na forum i możliwość swobodnego dołączania i odchodzenia, przez co skład urzędówki zmieniał się jak w horoskopie. Budynek OSP znajdował się obok hotelu w Tierra Robada. Do zadań urzędowych strażaków należało gaszenie pożarów lokalnych respiących się po całym San Andreas. Urzędówka miała do dyspozycji jedynie dwa wozy strażackie oraz jeden budynek z interiorem gdzie można było pobierać skina, po wejściu na służbę nad graczem unosiła się strzałka wskazująca pozycję najbliższego pożaru lokalnego, po jego ugaszeniu gracz dostawał wynagrodzenie od kilku do kilkudziesięciu euro. Era Kalibera "Na początku krainę tę zamieszkiwali koczownicy, i Wieczny Wędrowiec wskazał im drogę" Wielu strażaków przewinęło się przez tą dziwną urzędówkę, zanim dołączył do niej człowiek, traktujący ją nie tylko jak chwilową przygodę i okazję na zarobek. Obdarzony umiejętnościami i chęciami, aby uczynić z OSP coś na miarę prawdziwej frakcji, Kaliber postanowił wywalczyć prawo do posiadania przez urzędówkę krótkofalówki oraz możliwości przyjazdu na akcję, jednakże bezskutecznie, i raczej by tak pozostało, gdyby nie fakt że za Kaliberem wstawiło się kilku wpływowych członków PSP, z którymi się kolegował, a w szczególności Czarny, który z chęcią zaproponował oraz wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność przeprowadzenia kilku szkoleń próbnych dla ochotniczych pożarników, Kaliber przystał na tę propozycję i wkrótce rozpoczęły się pierwsze szkolenia OSP. Po kilku pierwszych szkoleniach, bardzo entuzjastycznie przyjętych przez członków urzędówki oraz samego Kalibera, który wykazał się podczas nich umiejętnościami dowódczymi oraz anielską cierpliwością. Czarny dostrzegając to mianował go komendantem OSP, oraz dał mu możliwość dobrania sobie dwóch zaufanych ludzi do pomocy, ludzie ci nosili tytuł "Zastępców Komendanta". Komendant Kaliber Podczas jego urzędu urzędówka zaczęła tętnić życiem, wprowadził system cotygodniowych szkoleń, stworzył hierarchię frakcyjną, i postawił forum, które działa do dnia dzisiejszego. Zorganizował i usprawnił działanie całego OSP, nawiązywał kontakty ze wszystkimi frakcjami na serwerze, zdobył przychylność Magi oraz poparcie wielu wpływowych członków PSP. Za jego czasów znacznie ulepszono i rozbudowano OSP, do jego osiągnięć zaliczamy: * Nowy model remizy, wraz z ogrodzeniem i parkingiem * 3 nowe wozy strażackie, w sumie teraz remiza miała do dyspozycji 5 wozów (wcześniej były2) * Stację tankowania nieopodal remizy * Forum OSP * System hierarchii * Szkolenia w systemie cotygodniowym * Krótkofalówki oraz możliwość uczestniczenia w akcjach * Rozbudowane RP * Utworzenie kanału mumble dla strażaków OSP Awans do PSP Jak w przypadku większości wybitnych jednostek w OSP, Kaliber odszedł do PSP, trafiając na listę zasłużonych. Komendant SeQ "To w tym mieście El Quebrados wszystko się zaczęło i pożarnictwo się zaczęło, i szkolenia się zaczęły" Po awansie Kalibera do PSP, urząd komendanta w OSP objął SeQ, jego wcześniejszy zastępca. SeQ na swoich zastępców wyznaczył Modzela i Kinie. Ta druga po jakimś czasie odeszła, więc jej miejsce zajął Amen (dziś znany pod nickiem Ernumbel) Kontynuował on pracę Kalibera, zachowując status quo urzędówki, nawiązał kontakt z kilkoma członkami PSP, którzy zawsze gotowi byli pomóc mu w szkoleniach czy dyscyplinowaniu członków OSP. Za jego komendantury z czasem wyrobiła się stała ekipa przesiadująca ze sobą na mumble. 14 dni Amena Pewnego dnia SeQ oznajmił, że jest on zmuszony wyjechać, wobec czego zmuszony jest oddać obowiązki komendanta na czas jego nieobecności, został przeprowadzony konkurs, który wygrał Amen, następnie SeQ ustapił mu miejsca, a sam przeszedł na stanowisko zastępcy komendanta. Okres Amena pozostawiał wiele do życzenia, nie posiadał on charyzmy a także nie umiał utrzymać porządku na szkoleniach, ludzie przekrzykiwali go na mumble,. W tamtym okresie do OSP dołącza Matu, niedługo po nim Vladimir, a także Taranov. Podczas jednego ze szkoleń, które przeprowadzał Czarny oraz Kaliber, na których kolejny raz nieobecny był komendant - Amen, szkoleniowcy postanowili wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, zapytali się oni strażaków co sadzą o rządach Amena, wynik był jednoznaczny, obecny komendant nie nadawał się do rządzenia, walną cegiełkę do tego przyłożyli Vladimir oraz Matu, którzy oboje głosowali przeciwko obecnemu rządzącemu. Amen stracił pozycję komendanta decyzją Opiekunów OSP, wkrótce niedługo potem opuścił on szeregi OSP. Powrót SeQa, awans do PSP Niedługo potem SeQ wrócił do OSP, ponownie jako komendant, ponownie z Modzelem i Kinią jako jego zastępcami. Nie zagrzał on jednak miejsca na długo, albowiem już miesiąc później otrzymał promocję do PSP. Wybory na komendanta - czerwiec 2015 Po odejściu SeQa do PSP wiele osób na jego naturalnego następce wskazywało Modzela, jego prawą rękę, człowieka bardzo ambitnego, jednak pełnego goryczy po tym jak nie otrzymał awansu do PSP, był zrezygnowany tym faktem i chyba to zadecydowało o jego słabości podczas wyborów. Na komendanta typowano strażaka Matu, starszego, ogarniętego, dość specyficznego chłopaka. Kolejne typy padały na Vladimira, pracowitego świeżego strażaka, w którym potencjał widział Kaliber, i który trzymał się dość blisko niego. Niezależnie od typowań, rezultaty wyborów okazały się być zgoła inne, komendantem został wybrany człowiek o którym w momencie ogłoszenia jego kandydatury nie wiedziano nic - holmatro. Jego zastępcami zostali kolejno Vladimir oraz Matu. Era holmatra Era holmatra była kontynuacją wcześniejszych pomyślnych komendantur Kalibera oraz SeQa, podczas jej trwania poczyniono szereg usprawnień oraz reform; * Zastępcy komendanta posiadali większe uprawnienia niż dotychczas, na czas nieobecności dowódcy sami pełnili rolę komendanta. * Reforma szkoleniowa przeprowadzona przez Vladimira usprawniła system szkoleń, szkolenia odbywały się teraz niemal codziennie, co znacznie podniosło poziom RP OSP na akcjach. * Dodano nowe materiały szkoleniowe, holmatro poszerzył zakres RP strażaków, wykorzystując swoją realną wiedzę. * Dodano kilka dodatkowych kanałów na mumble. * Reforma forum OSP przeprowadzona przez Vladimira sprawiła że urzędówka zaczęła przypominać frakcję, dodano rozkazy personalne, skład strażaków, oraz listę osób zasłużonych, wprowadzono system ostrzeżeń. Po dojściu do władzy holmatra, odbył on długą rozmowę z Vladimirem, podczas niej komendant i jego zastępca podzielili się obowiązkami. Holmatro z powodu braku czasu i nadmiaru realnych zobowiązań dał Vladimirowi wolną ręke jeśli chodzi o forum i szkolenia KPP oraz musztrę, sam wziął na siebie szkolenia RT, oraz kazał się konsultować jeśli chodzi o sprawy najważniejsze. Jeśli chodzi o Matu to miał on za zadanie trzymać dyscyplinę, oraz szkolić z komunikacji miejskiej. Jednakże i tak każdy i tak starał się szkolić ze wszystkiego w ramach możliwości. Okres trzech komendantów Okresem trzech komendantów nazywamy przedział czasowy między wyborem holmatra i jego zastępców do kadry oficerskiej OSP a odejściem Vladimira oraz Matu do SAMC. Nazwano go tak ponieważ holmatro i jego kadra raz po raz wymieniali się obowiązkami. Stosunki międzyfrakcyjne PSP Stosunki międzyfrakcyjne z PSP nawiązane przez Kalibera, w okresie panowania SeQa i holmatra nie uległy drastycznej zmianie. W dalszym ciągu polegano na współpracy z Państwową Strażą Pożarną, patrzono na tą frakcję jak na "matkę" oraz "patronkę", Maga była powszechnie szanowana tak samo jak dowódca PSP, chętnie jeżdzono na wizyty do koszar, gdzie strażacy OSP byli przyjmowani z honorami, należytymi członkom organizacji o tym samym charakterze. SMSA Relacje z SMSA były najlepsze spośród wszystkich innych frakcji, OSP i SMSA funkcjonowały w symbiozie, strażacy często wzywali strażników w celu odholowywania pojazdów, a strażnicy często wzywali pożarników do pożarów lokalnych, dzięki temu zarówno frakcja jak i urzędówka miały zajęcie, kilku strażników miejskich przyjeżdżało by szkolić OSPków z komunikacji miejskiej. SAMC Relacje były przyjazne, medole dzieliły się wiedzą medyczną z OSP oraz często pomagały przy szkoleniach z KPP, kilku wysokich rangą mendoli wielokrotnie wizytowało remizę, m.in Mario który był powszechnie szanowany za swoją otwartość. Osobistą niechęć do SAMC wyrażał holmatro, który szydził z medoli, zarzucał im niekompetencję oraz brak zrozumienia RP. Do historii przeszedł numer z "odmą płucna" którą holmatro powalił jednego z ordynatorów ówczesnego SAMC, który znalazł się potem na roześmianych ustach całej urzędówki. SAPD Stosunki były zimne, wręcz lodowate, prócz kilku jednostek które od czasu do czasu pomagały zabezpieczać szkolenia OSP, policjanci niechętnie odnosili się do urzędowych pożarników. Żaden wysoki rangą członek SAPD nigdy nie postawił stopy w remizie. Osobistą niechęć do SAPD żywił Vladimir który nazywał tą frakcję chorobliwie "pruską", zimną i zdyscyplinowaną, widział w niej idealną frakcję dla służbistów. "Zdrada" obu zastępców Kiedy została ogłoszona rekrutacja na mumble do San Andreas Medical Center, zastępca komendanta Matu ogłosił że będzie starał się o tą posadę, holmatro przyjął to do wiadomości. Vladimir długo wahał się, czy oczekiwać na rekrutację do jego ulubionej frakcji - PSP, czy może spróbować tymczasowej przygody w SAMC by nabrać doświadczenia, kiedy zadecydował, że również spróbuje wziąć udział w rekrutacji, podkreślając że nie traktuje tego poważnie. Ostatecznie do SAMC w tym okresie odeszło wielu strażaków z OSP, m.in Konik czy Capik. Po "rezygnacji" obu zastępców, do łask wróciła Kinia, resztę holmatro ogarnął osobiście. W SAMC śmiano się z przyjęcia w grono frakcji "ekipy z OSP" holmatro przykręca śrubę Mimo odejścia dwóch zastępców, sytuacja w OSP była dobra, holmatro postanowił przykręcić śrubę jeśli chodzi o poziom RP, oficjalną pomoc wykazywało PSP, Czarny oraz Kaliber wciąż byli uznawani za opiekunów urzędówki, i co rusz organizowali szkolenia. Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna Miesiąc później, do OSP powraca Vladimir, zajmując po raz kolejny stanowisko zastępcy komendanta, legenda głosi że po powrocie z SAMC klęknął przed remizą i pocałował ziemie mówiąc; "wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej" Kilka dni później po powrocie Vladimira zostaje ogłoszona rekrutacja do PSP, wydarzenia przybierają tempa. Do Państwowej Straży Pożarnej podanie składa niemal połowa ochotników z OSP, w tym sam komendant holmatro oraz jego zastępca Vladimir a także Kinia oraz wiele późniejszych ważnych dla historii Ochotniczej Straży Pożarnej person. Do SGSP dostają się holmatro oraz Vladimir, błyskawicznie ma miejsce narada obu panów, podczas której postanawiają zostać nowymi opiekunami OSP z ramienia PSP, Czarny zostaje postawiony przed faktem dokonanym, jego słowo znaczy coraz mniej wśród strażaków Państwowej Straży Pożarnej, natomiast Kaliber popada w niełaskę z Magą i zmuszony jest udać się w azyl polityczny do SAMC. Kontrola nad OSP stoi przed holmatrem oraz Vladimirem otworem, ich nicki zostają wyryte złotą czcionką na liście osób zasłużonych dla OSP, a sami udają się w podróż do ich frakcji marzeń niczym Frodo z Elrondem do Valinoru. Teatr kukiełek holmatra i Vladimira, czyli "kto kontroluje forum, kontroluje urzędówkę" Po odejściu komendanta holmatra i jego zastępcy Vladimira do PSP, wykorzystując próżnie po odejściu Czarnego i wydaleniu Kalibera, zostają oni nowymi Opiekunami OSP. Następni komendanci są wybierani bezpośrednio przez nich, cały ruch na forum również podlega kontroli opiekunów, przejmują oni inicjatywe we wszystkich sprawach dotyczących OSP. Komendant Marek W niedługi czas po odejściu holmatra, zostają przeprowadzone kolejne wybory na komendanta, w których faworytami stają się; Marek, piotrek101 oraz Kinia. W ostateczności dostają się oni do kadry oficerskiej właśnie w takiej kolejności. Rządy Marka cechowały się stagnacją, zaniedbywał on swoje obowiązki, nie dbał o należyte wyszkolenie strażaków, przez co często zdarzały się incydenty z udziałem niewykwalifikowanych strażaków OSP, czara goryczy stopniowo była coraz bardziej przelewana. Jedynymi osobami trzymającymi porządek w urzędówce była Kinia oraz forest2g którzy w sposób godny heroizmu starali się opanować sytuację. Jakiś czas później Marek odchodzi do frakcji.. Piotrek101, Kinia oraz forest2g Po Marku kolejny plebiscyt zorganizowany przez holmatra i Vladimira wygrywa piotrek101, człowiek który od dawna ostrzył sobie zęby na tę posadę, jego zastępczynią zostaje Kinia oraz młody strażak Ziposek. Podczas jego komendantury udaje się na jakiś czas ustabilizować sytuację we frakcji, jednakże w samej urzędówce słabo sprawdza się zastępca komendanta Ziposek, który nie przechodzi okresu próbnego, wobec czego zostaje zastąpiony ambitnym forestem2g, człowiekiem w którym Vladimir widział potencjał i pokładał nadzieję. * Z pomocą byłego komendanta Marka zostaje postawione nowe forum OSP, na silniku tego znanym z forum serwera pylife. Kontrolą forum zajmuje się Vladimir. Seria niefortunnych zdarzeń Należy tu też dodać o gorszącej scenie, podczas której jeden z niskich rangą strażaków PSP, Shizer, postanowił pobawić się na własną rękę w szkoleniowca Ochotniczej Straży Pożarnej za plecami Vladimira oraz holmatra, co wystawiło reputację opiekunów OSP na szwank, a także skończyło się dla samego Shizera oraz całej urzędówki marnie. Strażacy PSP dostają oficjalny zakaz szkolenia pożarników z OSP, niedługo później podobny zakaz wydany jest w reszcie frakcji. Następny incydent miał miejsce kilka tygodni później, Kinia, siedząc na mumble, na jednym z kanałów przeznaczonym dla kadry oficerskiej OSP, postanawiają połączyć jej kanał z kanałem kadry oficerskiej PSP, gdzie przesiadywała Maga wraz z kwazimondem. Kinia wraz z piotrkiem101 zostają oskarżeni o podsłuchiwanie kadry oficerskiej PSP, w efekcie zostają zabrani na dywanik Magi, karą za całą akcję jest zabranie OSP dodatkowych kanałów na mumble. Vladimir oraz holmatro dystansują się od rzeczy dziejących się w OSP. Upadek Gwoździem do trumny okazuje się występek jednego ze strażaków OSP, który "cucił nieprzytomnego butelką z wodą" Po całym zajściu Maga dochodzi do wniosku że działalność OSP trzeba ukrócić, zostaje zabrana krótkofalówka frakcyjna, niedługo później usunięty zostaje kanał na mumble, a następnie remiza. OSP wróciło do punktu wyjścia, w rok później Maga przekształca urzędówkę w przybudówkę PSP, z jej własnymi zasadami i forum podporządkowanym jej bezpośrednio.